


Boogey Man

by Succulentwritings_official



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Asylum, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Murder, Mystery, OC/OC - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, bad healthcare, bad mental healthcare, female/female - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, male/female - Freeform, monster loving, platonic female-male friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulentwritings_official/pseuds/Succulentwritings_official
Summary: Adelaine inherits her grandmothers home after she passes away. But as she moves in and settles into her new life alone, she slowly learns of other things she inherited from her grandmother. Dark things...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Female Character





	1. ~The Awakening~

Adelaine was estatic. She was riding in the carriage across from her good friend Emily, wringing her hankie in between her silk bound hands. 

" Oh relax, Addie, were not there yet~ " She said and reached across to touch her hands, Adelaine's attention snapping to her friend's with wide eyes. Her face softened and she reached back over to take her hand. 

" Oh Emi...Im just so excited! Great Grandmother was an overly generous woman to give me her whole estate! " She said with an excited tone. Emily giggled and gripped her hand a little tighter. 

" Just make sure you remember to come visit me while you're all alone in that big mansion! " Emily cried out, the two girls laughing together.

The mansion slowly came into view, the garden was still well taken care of, a large fountain with a statue of Aphrodite in the middle of it. It was a bit cold to keep pond life in it at the moment but that would change with the seasons.

It was an immaculate piece of architecture, it was unbelievably gothic and dark, it really didn't suit her bubbly southern personality, but it was actually very beautiful. She remembered summers here. The warm breeze and the air of the home filling her lungs. It always smelled of peppermint and old books and it never failed to make her take a deep breath of air. As soon as the carriage parked she hopped out and ran up the steps, pulling up her skirt past her ankles and running up to the doors. Her butler barely had the time to get the doors before she was tugging them open. The air of the home ran past her, her curly blonde bangs gently fluttering. 

Emotions rushed through her body as she ran into the middle of the entrance hall, twirling around. She reveled in the smell and sounds of the home. She pointed to her butler.

" Bayard! Open the curtains, let some lights in! " She called out to him. Bayard was an older gentleman who helped her around the house when she lived with her father, she respected him greatly and found him very interesting, he had immigrated all the way from England to have a better life. He found it with the Dracie residence. She tugged off her gloves to walk over to one of the heavy curtains, coughing as dust fluttered around them, Bayard coming to the rescue with a cloth. She tied them aside with the heavy ropes, looking out at the large land she now owned. It was absolutely beautiful. She smiled wide and turned as she saw Emily's reaction as the memories slowly flooded her, the sounds of phantom giggles and piano filling her ears.

" I haven't been here in years... " Emily breathed, putting a hand over her heart. Adelaine smiled warmly as she walked over to her, wrapping her arms around her middle with a tilt of her head, her long curls falling off her shoulders.

" Stay the night? Please, it would be so nice to spend the night with you! Like when we were children we would make a nest out of pillows on the hardwood floor and nanna would scold us because it was unlady like~ "

Of course her nanna would let them sleep in the library on the warm comfortable carpet in front of the fire letting them read erotic books and giggle through the entire night. Emily gave a light hearted look 

" Oh Adeline, I couldn't- "

" Please? I don't want to be all alone on my first night? " she said, batting her long lashes at her, causing the dark haired girl to flush.

" Oh, alright " She said, and to that Adeliane squealed happily, tugging her upstairs to the bedroom. 

" Grab as many pillows as you can! Bayard, make some hot chocolate! " she called out to him then paused " With Brandy! "

Emily looked at her dear friend with a soft sigh and a smile

~ 

" His gentle caresses left her needing and wanting, her dewy breasts pressed up against his own tanned pectorals. It sent lighting up her spine and through her shivering thighs. She knew this was wrong, bedding with a lowly stable boy, as her, a princess of high regard and stature...But it felt so, so right~ "

Adelaine recited out into warm air of the empty library, Emily giggling along at her breathy tones. Just as children, they were settled amongst the fireplace on the infamous rug, a glass of hot chocolate mixed with brandy in front of the both of them. Their giggles died down into playful titters until Emily spoke up.

" How you're ever to read those works without a flush on your cheeks I will never understand~ " Emily said, finishing off her braid and pushing it over her shoulder. Adelaine was about to answer but the urge to take a sip of her hot coco silenced her. She did so with a soft moan and then answered with poise. 

" well my dear Emily, I find the subject of sexuality, especially amongst us women, is not as taboo as it seems~ " She said and leaned back, her nightgown billowed about her long slender legs. Emily gave a confused face for a moment 

" My friend I don't know what you're enquiring? " Adelaine tilted ger head and gave a very knowing look to her.

" Emily, has your husband ever put his mouth on your sacred mound~? " She teased. Emily's amber eyes shot open 

" Adelaine! " She called, her worried voice echoing off the walls as she pushed the young woman on her shoulder.

" Oh it is supposed to be such an enriching experience! Have you not read Fanny Hill's Memoirs of a Woman of Pleasure~? " 

They spoke about the topic for a few good minutes until a loud something surprised the both of them. It sounded as if it was a large door closing. They turned to each other once more, Adelaine hiding the faint worry on her face. She decided to tease the unknown source.

" Bayard, are you listening in on two young ladies speaking privately, because if you are, I will be sure to send you to the gallows! " She teased, a playful laugh following after. After no response her playfulness grew. She put a finger to her plush lips and helped Emily up, much to her denial

" Adelaine! " she breathed out and she had to hush her once again. They creeped on their toes, the hem of her nightgown sweeping over her ankles. She reached the door and slowly slid out, peaking around. She ushered Emily along, the young woman getting slight chills from the drafty home. They continue to tip toe, looking out for squeaky floor boards. She then called out in a soft tone. 

" Oh Bayard, don't leave us alone! " She started to gently tug at her collar exposing her shoulder. Emily put a hand on her arm with a grin, telling her softly to knock it off. She continues none-the-less " We need a strong man to help us if we- " 

They both let out a cry as a large candle holder fell on the floor of a side table in the hallway, the candles rolling infront of her feet. She felt a lump slither down her throat and she could feel Emily slightly tremble. 

" A-Addie, please let's go back to the library. I'm t-tired " she muttered softly in Adelaine's ear. The blonde woman looked back at the door, but at the corner of her eye she spotted a shadow whisk up the stairs.

" Bayard? " She called out and moved quickly towards the stairs. Emily caught her hand with a little ' eep! ' and followed her up. They walked up the staircase, gently lit by candles, the old carpet feeling slightly scratchy under their feet, but at least they weren't on the cold hardwood anymore. 

Emily squeezed in beside her, holding her arm tight. Adelaine picked up a lit candle from its iron holder and slowly made her way down the hall. Shadows flickered over the paintings of old family members on the wall, Emily letting out the softest whine as she felt the eyes were watching her. Something then moved at the end of the hall, alerting the both of them. Adelaine was determined to catch what it was, inhaling gently to calm her nerves. She slowly stalked towards the end of the hall, holding the candle out as far as she could. 

At the end of the hall was a door, old and dark, not exactly matching it s brothers spread on the walls of the hall. The handle shined tauntingly in the light of the candle. But it wasn't polished. All the door handles in the home were polished and the wood kept nice around them. This one looked like it was trying to hang on to the frayed edges, as if someone tried to kick it in. Or out. 

She reached out, Emily gripping her dress tighter. She handed her the candle since her gripping was getting her on edge. Her fingertips touched the cold gold of he handle when suddenly, through the dark and the ringing in her ears came-

" Adelaine " 

Both the girls screamed, clinging onto each other, facing the hallway. There, standing in the dark, was Bayard, holding a lit candle, a slightly shocked look on his face from the screams of both young ladies. Adelaine ran into the man's arms, crying out his name as she pressed her face into his chest. He pet her head gently to calm her. 

" Miss Adelaine and Miss Emily what are you two still doing up it's incredibly late?" he called out and looked down at the sniffling blonde girl.

" We...We thought we saw something. We're sorry Bayard to disturb you " she said solemnly, but the older man couldn't help but smile. He took her hand and gently kissed it, doing the same with Emily.

" it's alright madam. The pasts of this manor are not yours to worry your mind about. You May see some spirits lurking about but they're not here for you~ " He said with a wink, showing he was only teasing. This made Adelaine feel a bit better but Emily was still clinging to her hand. 

" You should both go to your rooms up here. You have a big day tomorrow " He said with a condescending tone. Adelaine gave a groan 

" Oh Bayard, please may we sleep in the library still? " Emily smiled at her friend's child-like behavior, also asking if they could stay downstairs. Upstairs didn't sound like a nice place to sleep tonight. He sighed and smiled at them both 

" Alright. I expect to have the pillows at least picked up by morning! " He said and pointed a finger at the two women. They nodded, Adelaine's curls gently bouncing.

" Of course Bayard! Goodnight! " she said and got on the ball of her feet to place a gentle kiss on his clean face, Emily gibing him a respectful curtsy, wishing her own goodnight as well. Bayard watched the two young women go, turning to the door, eyeing the handle. He sighed, going back to his own room. 

As adelaine and Emily slowly lay themselves down in front of the dying fire, Adelaine couldn't help but watch the shadows, a soft smile gracing her sleepy features as she lay her head, soothed by the crackle of the fire.


	2. ~Discovery~

It was a beautiful fall morning. Emily had already been sent off to her town home in the small town that settled a few miles out. Adelaine was currently reading a book in the window seat of the library. A knock roused her from her comfortable place, letting out a soft " come in. " 

Bayard leaked in and smiled " Good morning miss Adelaine~ " He said and walked in with a fresh tray of tea. He offered her a cup and she took it in between her dainty fingers, rasing her pinkie as she sipped at the warm tea 

" Thank you Bayard " he said with a nod. He bowed and was about to turn until Adelaine stopped him.

" Bayard? What's behind that door upstairs? " he asked and she could almost feel the tone change in the air at the mere mention of the room. He inhaled softly and put on a straight face.

" it was your grandmother's things. Most of what she wished to keep hidden " He said and she was about to speak again until the bell rang at the door. He excused himself, the young woman slumping in her window seat. Her nanna would tell almost everything about herself. She sighed and closed her eyes, wondering what could behind there...

Bayard knocked on the door to the library and she rose, walking over to the door. He smiled down at her and sweeped his arm 

" introducing, Leonardo Gillis, the heir to the Gillis fortune in Tennessee~ " Bayard said with a bow and motioned to a very southern looking young man in the entrance way of the hall. He grinned with perfect teeth at Adelaine, bowing to her dramatically as he took off his hat

" Ma'am~ I've come ta' welcome you to the county! I reside in Tennessee but I come down here t' enjoy the scenery. This year happens to be quite a beautiful one~ " He said and looked her over with hungry eyes that made her shift in her place. He offered her his hand and she took it, leaning in to place a wet kiss to her hand, his moustache tickling the top of her hand, not exactly in a pleasant way. She cleared her throat and curtsied at him, making sure to wipe her hand on her skirt. 

" It's a pleasure, Leonardo " She said in a soft polite voice. He chuckled at her and looked her over again, her chest feeling hot as she wrung her hands, clearing her throat. She couldn't help but feel that heat come off of her.

" Is there a reason you came to visit me today, sir? " She asked and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. He nodded and placed his hat back on his head full of brown locks, tilting his head a bit

" Well I knew yer' Gran a bit. I met her at a party once and I wanted to give my condolences. She was a pleasant woman. She talked about you often. She said I should met ya one day~ " 

It was a bit strange, he didn't seem like a person she would talk to, even at one of her parties. She went with it anyways, giving him her best polite smile.

" Well, im glad we had the chance to meet each other " She said and he took her hand rather suddenly.

" Was wondering if ya' would have tea with me this afternoon~ I'm sure yer butler here could serve~ " He said and winked at her. She felt her throat tighten and she cleared her throat 

" Really, I couldn't i- " 

" Awe, come on love, I'm sure you don't have much planned t'day~ " 

Her eyes widened and she pulled her hand from his 

" what makes you assume that...? " she said very seriously. He suddenly had a look of panic across his features and she felt her blood boil even more at his stammering.

" well uh, all I was sayin' uh- so didn't see a ring on yer finger so I assumed- " 

" You assumed that I wasn't married, that I couldn't do anything on my own or that I must laze around all day doing nothing so you can take up all of my time and attention? " She said, still adopting the soft polite tone, but her eyes held fire behind them. His eyes were now darkening 

" Now listen here little- " Leonadro let out a strangled noise when the front doors busted open and whisked his hat right off his head, the chill wind burning his eyes, Adelaine reaching up to cover her face from the sting. The wind stopped blowing and they all stood there astonished, the doors creaking ominously. Leonardo looked back at the two with a huff and marched towards the door, embarrassed at the noise he made. 

Bayard stepped out after him to.make sure he got in his carriage. The strangest thing was there was barely a bust of wind outside. He turned back to Adelaine, who was sighing and gently pulling at her hair 

" madam are you Okay? " She nodded and cleared her throat 

" What a ghastly man...If he ever comes back I'll sick the dogs on him~ " she said with a little giggle. He smiled and shook his head 

" Madam I have to go into town to pick up some supplies for dinner this evening. Would you like to come with me? " 

She sighed and shook her head, toying at her skirt.

" no I think I'll stay here. I need to unpack a few items " She said and looked up at him with a warm smile " You go on without me. I'll be here. I'm sure you'll find somethings that will be perfect " She said and took his hands. He nodded and bowed to her 

" Of course madam " 

An hour or so later, Bayard had left to go get groceries, leaving Adelaine to explore a bit. So, as any woman would, she went down to the wine cellar, grabbed two bottles and a glass and made her way upstairs to go through some things. 

~~~

She had finished unpacking and was halfway done with her first bottle of wine, a gentle comfortable buzz behind her ears when she started getting bored. She looked out the door into the now lit hallway and got an idea. Bayard would be gone for a while...

Despite being alone in the home, she tip toes to the door at the end of the hall, hesitantly putting her hand on the door and opening it. A small cloud of dust circled her bare feet, having to blink a bit to adjust to the darkness. She shook her head and walked back to the hall to pick up a lamp and set it in the room, gently illuminating it. She could see a window in the far side of the room and walked over to it, stepping over some items on the floor, slowly pulling the heavy curtains aside. She tied them off and looked around the room. There were chests and a large old wardrobe, papers scattered all over, covered furniture and paintings, and books pilled in the corners of the room. She smiled and knew this would be a fun hour. She went back to her room, grabbing an old blanket, her wine and a duster. She went over and brushed aside some things and got started. 

She opened chests, finding old clothes, jewelry and some old paintings of her grandma's. She was absolutely beautiful. They looked almost identical in a way, really. She smiled and looked through a few more chests to see a big pretty blue dress that would look beautiful on her. She giggled and looked around, gently reaching down to bring up her dress over her head, leaving her in her skirts and corsets, slipping the other dress over her head. It fit her like it was made for her. 

The lace was a little ripped and it was dusty but after some sewing and a gentle wash it would be perfect. She sat back down and pulled close to her a stack of what looked like journals. She flipped through them absent mindedly, mostly reminders and little notes made by her grandmother but the last one on the stack seemed...interesting. Bound with a leather strap and buckle, her name scrawled across the front of it. She smiled and slowly unbuckled it, feeling she should be very careful with it. She opened it and her jaw lowered a bit. It was her personal diary. She smiled and slowly flipped through the aged pages, finding small sketches of flowers, how her days were and her betrothal to her husband. But then stopped after that. She hummed and was about to close it when she noticed ink blotches on one of the pages. She filled through a few empty pages to see one had been written on...

' He comes to me at night. He whispered unholy promises in my ear, promising love and adoration, eternal youth with him. Alexander may never know of him ' oh? Her grandmother had a secret lover? She continued to flip through the pages 

' He danced with me. He made more promises and I believed him. He kept his word. He made me do so many things... " 

Her own blush formed on her face, taking another sip of wine. She could feel a chill run down the back of her neck making her turn her head to make sure those phantom fingers weren't so phantom. She saw only the expanse of the room and turned back to the pages 

" I never stopped loving Alexander. I couldnt. I lived with him for four years and we had our first child together. A beautiful little boy. He was less than pleased. He still promised me. His promises became nothing more than the breeze on those cold Autumn nights when his fingers would grasp my wrists and he would turn me towards him. His eyes dark and his mouth the warmest thing about him... But with my dear Tobias, Alexander, and my next child on the way, I couldn't be with him. He left. I cried. " 

Adelaine read over her great grandmothers affair with a heaviness in her heart, turning the page. Blank. She flipped through a few more until the last page of the journal. It was written a week before she died 

" He came. He stood at the foot of my bed and caressed my hair with keen familiarity, a sad look on his face. He says he loved me. He presses his forehead against my oen and promises. All those promises from back then when I was young and beautiful, saying it could happen again. My life is coming to an end. I accepted that, my three beautiful children and their children and their children as well...He knew my story. He was always there. He took my hand and kissed it. He told me- " it was cut off into a quick scratch as if she couldn't write anymore. She sat the book down in her lap, tears pricking in the corner of her bright blue eyes. She closed the book and held the book to her chest, walking to the door. Her vision was blurry, not being able to see the small box in front lf her, crying out as she tripped, falling on the floor as she felt something hit her head very hard. She whimpered, lifting her hand to press it to her forehead, her vision swimming as she slowly lowered herself back down, her eyes fluttering shut.

The feel of cold hands all over her played over and over again in her minds eye. Large shadowy hands latching onto her thighs and hips, spreading her bare body open like a rabbit about to be skinned. Her whole body shook, not with fear, but anticipation as hot lips like wax trailed up her belly and inbetween her breasts, being kneaded gently by the cold appendages, until they were right over her own. She arched her neck up to close the gap, only to be awakened by the sound of her own coughing, dust making its way into her lungs as she was unconscious on the floor of the room, looking around and seeing it was getting dark. Some time had passed, starting to slowly stand, bracing herself against the table and the wall, making her way over to the door. She leaned against it, her forehead pounding against her temples as she started to turn the handle. 

Before she could get it open, a force suddenly pushed her against it. A strong, large body holding her against the fraying wood, breath tickling down the back of her ear. She let out a terrified cry, her eyes wide as cold fingers tangled into her hair, gently pulling back to tilt her chin up. 

" Little butterfly caught in my web of mine~ " Said a low drumming voice that shook Adelaine to her core, her knees becoming weak just at the rumble from their voice. She gulped, trying to find her own 

" W-W-What- What d-do you want?! " she called out, fear boiling in her chest the more she felt their body press against her. They gently tucked her hair aside as if they were to braid it, their nose gently running over the back of her ear, a shaky sigh slipping past her soft lips

" I want your humanity~ " They whispered feather light, stepping back, her body collapsing to the ground in front of the door, her knees scraped against the old wood of the dusty floor. Her eyes fluttered as the door opened and she fell once more, drifting off to the sound of panicked yelling from Bayard. 

She lay in her bed late that night, still not awoken from her fit, as dark red eyes watched over her sleeping form.


End file.
